deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ThunderbladeX/DA BEST HG EVER
Hey folks, Thunder here for the most glorious Hunger Games Round ever! Here are the contestants. . .sorry if the text is hard to read. Alright, the contestants are in their podiums. . .3. . .2. . .1. . .GOOOOO!!! As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds. The Bloodbath Some OP OC runs away from the Cornucopia. Phantom gathers as much food as he can. Sand Anakin finds a canteen full of water. Suicidal Greninja breaks Suckah' Punchin' Bisharp's nose for a basket of bread. Dank Mewtwo grabs a shield leaning on the cornucopia. Scout's Blown Up Corpse runs away from the Cornucopia. sans and Paps takes a sickle from inside the cornucopia. Batman grabs a backpack, not realizing it is empty. Gibberish Liu Kang bashes That Fuckin' Moon Buggy's head against a rock several times. Tai and Agumon runs away from the Cornucopia. Waifu Ruby rips a mace out of Bowser's Missing Family's hands. Wanked Rosalina runs away from the Cornucopia. Dry Bones grabs a shovel. Dead Link runs away from the Cornucopia. Waifu Corrin grabs a shield leaning on the cornucopia. Lawn Mowed Flowey runs away from the Cornucopia. Brawl Meta Knight runs into the cornucopia and hides. Maxevil's Waifu Pete and Darth Sidious fight for a bag. Maxevil's Waifu Pete gives up and retreats. Hipper Wario finds a canteen full of water. Godzilla2020 Godzilla runs away from the Cornucopia. Day 1 Waifu Ruby tries to spear fish with a trident. Dry Bones picks flowers. Hipper Wario attacks Lawn Mowed Flowey, but he manages to escape. Suicidal Greninja tries to spear fish with a trident. Wanked Rosalina receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. Some OP OC and Sand Anakin hunt for other tributes. Phantom sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate. Gibberish Liu Kang bashes Waifu Corrin's head against a rock several times. Dank Mewtwo makes a slingshot. Bowser's Missing Family makes a slingshot. Suckah' Punchin' Bisharp makes a wooden spear. Godzilla2020 Godzilla searches for a water source. sans and Paps chases Brawl Meta Knight. Scout's Blown Up Corpse overhears Darth Sidious and Dead Link talking in the distance. Maxevil's Waifu Pete explores the arena. Batman attacks Tai and Agumon, but he manages to escape. Arena Event Oh noes, the mutts have been released onto the arena! Gibberish Liu Kang is eaten by wolf mutts. Darth Sidious survives. As Suckah' Punchin' Bisharp and Bowser's Missing Family fight, a pack of wolf mutts show up and kill them both. Dank Mewtwo survives. Batman knocks Some OP OC out and leaves her for the wolf mutts. Lawn Mowed Flowey pushes Godzilla2020 Godzilla into a pack of wolf mutts. Tai and Agumon survives. Sand Anakin is crushed by a pack of wolf mutts. sans and Paps survives. Scout's Blown Up Corpse pushes Phantom into a pack of wolf mutts. Wanked Rosalina survives. Waifu Ruby knocks Brawl Meta Knight out and leaves him for the wolf mutts. Maxevil's Waifu Pete survives. Hipper Wario is eaten by wolf mutts. Dead Link survives. Dry Bones survives. Suicidal Greninja is crushed by a pack of wolf mutts. RIP Night 1 Lawn Mowed Flowey, Dry Bones, and Tai and Agumon sleep in shifts. Wanked Rosalina receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Waifu Ruby receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Batman tends to Maxevil's Waifu Pete's wounds. Scout's Blown Up Corpse receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. Darth Sidious sees a fire, but stays hidden. Dank Mewtwo shoots a poisonous blow dart into sans and Paps's neck, slowly killing him. Dead Link cooks his food before putting his fire out. Day 2 Dank Mewtwo diverts Batman's attention and runs away. Dead Link steals from Waifu Ruby while she isn't looking. Tai and Agumon tries to spear fish with a trident. Scout's Blown Up Corpse receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. Lawn Mowed Flowey fishes. Darth Sidious attacks Wanked Rosalina, but she manages to escape. Dry Bones scares Maxevil's Waifu Pete off. RIP Night 2 Wanked Rosalina begs for Batman to kill her. He refuses, keeping Wanked Rosalina alive. Dank Mewtwo attempts to start a fire, but is unsuccessful. Lawn Mowed Flowey tends to Dry Bones's wounds. Scout's Blown Up Corpse shoots an arrow at Maxevil's Waifu Pete, but misses and kills Waifu Rubyinstead. Dead Link sees a fire, but stays hidden. Tai and Agumon goes to sleep. Darth Sidious dies from hunger. Da Feast The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families. Dry Bones sets an explosive off, killing Dank Mewtwo, Batman, Dead Link and Scout's Blown Up Corpse. Wanked Rosalina, Lawn Mowed Flowey, Maxevil's Waifu Pete, and Tai and Agumon team up to grab food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs. Day 3 Dry Bones tends to Lawn Mowed Flowey's wounds. Wanked Rosalina tends to Maxevil's Waifu Pete's wounds. Tai and Agumon sees smoke rising in the distance, but decides not to investigate. RIP Night 3 Maxevil's Waifu Pete, Lawn Mowed Flowey, and Tai and Agumon sleep in shifts. Dry Bones and Wanked Rosalina huddle for warmth. Day 4 Wanked Rosalina fishes. Lawn Mowed Flowey makes a slingshot. Tai and Agumon, Maxevil's Waifu Pete, and Dry Bones hunt for other tributes. Night 4 Wanked Rosalina fishes. Lawn Mowed Flowey makes a slingshot. Tai and Agumon, Maxevil's Waifu Pete, and Dry Bones hunt for other tributes. Night 5 Dry Bones searches for firewood. Tai and Agumon camouflauges himself in the bushes. Lawn Mowed Flowey tries to spear fish with a trident. Maxevil's Waifu Pete receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. Wanked Rosalina receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Day 6 Maxevil's Waifu Pete and Wanked Rosalina hold hands. Lawn Mowed Flowey cries himself to sleep. Dry Bones looks at the night sky. Tai and Agumon FUCKING FALLS INTO A PIT AND DIES!! Night 6 Maxevil's Waifu Pete makes a wooden spear. Dry Bones throws a knife into Wanked Rosalina's chest. Lawn Mowed Flowey fishes. RIP Wait, where's-? Lion and Char are seen kicking the shit out of Tai and Agumon's corpse. Lion: "This is for killing Red ya little asswipes!" Night 6 Dry Bones tends to his wounds. Maxevil's Waifu Pete passes out from exhaustion. Lawn Mowed Flowey goes to sleep. Day 7 Dry Bones runs away from Lawn Mowed Flowey. Maxevil's Waifu Pete discovers a cave. Night 7 Maxevil's Waifu Pete unknowingly eats toxic berries. Alright, now only TWO competitors are left in the area. . .LAWN MOWED FLOWEY. . .and. . .DRY BONES! The shredded remains of Flowey were blowing in the wind, knowing that there was one opponent left in the area. They then somehow spotted something briefly shine off in the distance, so they move in towards what was in that area. Once Mowed Flowey was close enough, he knew exactly what the sword was. . .SOUL EDGE! The shredded plant grabbed the sword with it's floating parts and raised it into the air, armor now building around them. The flower was now plated with azure armor and equipped with what looked like a giant broadsword with a pellet shooter on the hilt of the blade. The possesed remains let out a demonic laugh and set out to find the location of the dead Koopa. Meanwhile, on the other side of the arena, Dry Bones wandered through the forest, looking at all of the carnage around him. . .Bowser's Missing Family. . .That Fuckin' Moon Buggy. . .Suicidal Greninja. . .all were dead except one other person. Dry Bones was determined to win this for the sake of just being the winner, he really didn't have a reason for being here. As he walked, he saw something from the corner of his yellow pupils, there was an azure knight DASHING towards him!! Reacting quickly, Dry Bones sidestepped, barely dodging the slash that Lawn Mowed Flowey tried to attempt. Dry Bones: "Clickity clack clack, clack clack clack." Dry Bones shifted into a fighting stance and prepared for the fight of his life. FIGHT! Lawn Mowed Flowey turned Soul Edge so the hilt was towards DB, then shot out a rediculous amount of white pellets in rapid succession. Dry Bones withdrew into his shell and began to spin, easily reflecting the impending projectiles. Then the turtle ran at LMF and unleashed a 16-hit combo that alternated between kicks and punches before grabbing the other and slamming him into a nearby tree, soon bashing him in the torso multiple times until the mowed down flower decides to counter, grabbing the Koopa and tossing him into the air. The flower knight jumps up and delivers 7 midair slashes before grabbing his leg and throwing him into the ground, creating a massive crater on the earth below the minion. Dry Bones slowly stood up, then glared at the other villain with both of his pupils glowing brighter and brighter, he wasn't giving up anytime soon, to him, this battle was far from over. The skeletal Koopa dashed towards Lawn Mowed Flowey, then flips over him so he could retreat to think of a new battle plan. However, Lawn Mowed Flowey flies after the other in pursuit, his speed matching Dry Bones'. As the two were neck and neck, they exchange blows with each other, shell against sword. This caused sparks to fly out as they both make their way towards Scout's Blown Up Corpse'. . .um, corpse. Now using a burst of speed, Dry Bones dives and grabs the Sandman, immediately aiming it towards LMF's face afterwards. Dry Bones was about to fire a shot, but Lawn Mowed Flowey slices the shotgun in half, then kicks the turtle into a nearby tree, snapping it in two. Dry Bones stood up, then noticed that he was standing next to the dead body of Dead Link. He grabs the Master Sword and the Hylian Shield before running towards the other surviving competitor. They both clash once more, skillfuly and gracefully evading and countering each other's sword swings, that was until Dry Bones disarms the shredded plant, then attempts a stab into the center of the possessed villain. Did it work? Nah. Lawn Mowed Flowey sidestepped the stab and grabs the sword, throwing it into the horizon, but doing this drew his attention away from the now attacking Koopa, who delivers a hard flip kick to his head. The force of the kick made Lawn Mowed Flowey stumble backwards, leaving Dry Bones the oppertunity to leap back, grab the hookshot, and use it to retrieve the Master Sword. But before the dried up Koopa was able to latch onto the sword, Lawn Mowed Flowey used his power of vine manipulation to grab the sword first, then grab Soul Edge. Dry Bones looked back at Lawn Mowed Flowey only to be hit right in the face with a vine, sending him skidding on his shell. Category:Blog posts